Promotion
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: "Are you busy, Agent Blye?" Kensi decides not to make it any harder than it had to be and gestures to the lone chair in the aisle between the agents' desks. "Have a seat, Agent Hunter."


_**Promotion  
><strong>_**by Eris**

* * *

><p><strong>Office of Special Projects Headquarters, Los Angeles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kensi Blye<strong>

* * *

><p>Kensi knows Agent Lauren Hunter timed her arrival well. When the woman strides into the room, Kensi realizes that she was alone. Deeks was having lunch with a buddy from LAPD, Callen and Sam were out <em>buying <em>lunch, and Hetty was only just on her way back from a meeting with Director Vance and SECNAV in D.C. So that leaves—

"Are you busy, Agent Blye?" Hunter asks, look at her with those infuriatingly cool blue eyes.

Kensi decides not to make it any harder than it had to be and gestures to the lone chair in the aisle between the agents' desks. "Have a seat, Agent Hunter."

Hunter gives her a quick check as she pulls the chair out and slides gracefully onto it, left elbow leaning on the backrest as she leans onto the table with her right arm. "I see you healed up well."

"Necessities of the job," Kensi comments. "But let's cut the chitchat. Callen's on his way back, and you're not gonna be his favorite person any time soon."

Hunter hums in agreement. "I don't think there's room for any other favorites in his life," she says casually. "You take up all the space."

"I hope you're not insinuating that I'm fat," Kensi replies with narrowed eyes.

The bitch smiles blandly, then changes the topic. "You broke protocol."

"Circumstances changed," Kensi retorts.

"_You_ should have _informed_ me of those changes," Hunter berates her.

"And risk you coming in to screw things up?" Kensi scoffs.

Hunter leans back into the chair, nodding as realization fills her eyes. "You don't trust me," she states. "I get that. But what you forget is that I _invited _you to join me on this investigation. You accepted. That means I was your handler. And you don't know the position you put me in when you started leaving things out on the mission."

Kensi opened her mouth to speak, but Hunter cut her off.

"Trust is important on missions, I get that, too," she says. "Thing is, I was your _handler_. I needed your updates so that I'd know if and when things got too hot and too risky. Agents compromise their safety for the mission all the time, thinking they can handle it and eventually putting themselves out of commission or getting themselves killed. _That's_ why handlers are also a _necessity of the job_."

Kensi wants to huff in frustration, but Hunter was right, in a way. "Is that why you're here?" Kensi asks, annoyed. "To give me a reprimand."

"Partly," Hunter answers. "You need to be made aware of the mistakes you made, so that you can think things through the next time you're in a similar situation while undercover." She suddenly reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope and a government-issue wallet. "I also came to give you these."

She stands and hands them over to Kensi, who takes them with a confused look on her face. "What are they?" Kensi asks, flipping open the wallet.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.

"To show our gratitude for your service and sacrifice," Hunter says, "on behalf of the United States government, you are hereby promoted and from here on out recognized as an NCIS Senior Field Agent." She says a few more things, but Kensi doesn't register it, torn between the desire to shout in glee, dance around the bullpen, or hug Hunter.

Special Agent Kensi Blye, _Senior _Field Agent.

Wow.

The grin blooms wide on her face, and she can't stop the giggle that escapes her. When she looks up, Hunter is smiling fondly at her. "Congratulations, Special Agent Blye."

"Thank you," Kensi manages to say without spluttering with giddiness.

Hunter nods at her, then turns and heads out of the building. Belatedly, Kensi realizes the woman hadn't even stayed ten minutes. And that she hadn't quite apologized for her actions during the Comescu op. It was the least she could do—after all, it was Hunter's request that led to Kensi's promotion.

Senior Field Agent.

Wow!

When the boys finally arrive—strangely at the same time—Kensi has calmed down from her high. All traces of Hunter had been removed—the chair back in its former position and the promotion letter hidden safely in her drawer under her old badge.

She would wait for the opportunity to use her new badge. The expressions on her teammate's faces at the news would be worth it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note<span>_

_This was sort of a prequel to Taken and definitely a sequel to Comescu. Here, I added the fact that Hunter actually invited Kensi to join the op, and didn't just take her without anyone's permission. I forgot to mention it during Comescu, so here you go. Hunter's not that bad after all! Haha!_

_If someone wants me to write out the scene, just add it in your review. Hint, hint!_

_Again, thanks for your constant support. _

_I hope you guys liked it!_

_xoxo,_

_~E_

_Disclaimer__: In my dreams, I totally own NCIS: Los Angeles. Booyah!_


End file.
